Letters and Secrets
by waitingtofly
Summary: What if Leo couldn't go back to Piper after he healed her in Season 2? How would he tell her? Is this real? Or is this all a dream? *One Shot and story I wrote back when I was in high school when the show had been on*


Letters and Secrets

It had been a long time since Piper had heard from Leo. Leo had told Piper that he couldn't be with her so then she met Dan. Months later Piper wound up with a disease and then Leo went and healed her from fatal death. Leo afterwards got his wings clipped but then months later he became a whitelighter again. By this time Piper had dumped Dan, but now Leo had mysteriously disappeared.

"Where did Leo go? Doesn't he love me anymore? Why did he go?"Piper was all ashen. She felt as though her heart had been ripped in two. It was true that Leo had disappeared. Where to...nobody knew.

"Piper,of course Leo still loves could you think that he doesn't? Sure, he disappeared but maybe it was some whitelighter thing." Pruedence told her sis putting an arm around her trying to comfort her.

That's when Phoebe burst into the manor with Cole right behind her.

"Mail alert!"Phoebe yelled.

Cole slammed the door behind them.

Cole ran to Phoebe,picked her up, and twirled her around in a laughed and giggled until Cole set her back down again.

"At least someone's happy," sighed Pruedence.

Piper looked miserable.

Phoebe tossed Pruedence the bills and then handed Piper a weird looking envelope seemed to have this weird orbing blue powder substance on it.

Leo? Piper wondered.

Piper took the letter,said thanks to Phoebe,and then went up to her room with the letter.

Once in her room she closed the door behind her and sat gingerly on her she teared it open.

Piper then pulled out a sheet of paper which smelled like lilacs and roses mixed togeather. Piper's favorite scent in the world. Well, besides Leo anyway.

She then read it:

_Dear Piper,_

_I'm sorry that I left you with out even saying goodbye. You know that I love you so much and I hate having to be away from you like this.I sent this by whitelighter orbing.I'm sorry I couldn't do this or say this in person but some things have to be this way.I'm in Los Angeles on a whitelighter mission to save a soon to be whitelighter from an evil I vanquish the demon I can return back to my only love.I have a secret though that I've been keeping from my must not let my bosses or your sisters see this letter or find it. I will be sending you more letters and tell you what the secret is later because I'm being watched right now by the founders.I love you Piper and I hope you'll always remember that._

_love always,_  
_Leo Wyatt_

Piper stared at the letter long and hard and started crying. Leo, oh, my love my angel.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Piper! It's Prue can I come in?"called her older sister from outside her bedroom door.

Prue! The letter! Leo!

Quickly Piper stuffed the letter that she got from Leo under her couldn't let anyone find it like Leo had said.

"Come in."Piper told her moments later.

Pruedence opened the door and walked in putting her arm around her sister's shoulder as she sat down on the bed beside her.  
"How are you?Any word yet from Leo?"asked Pruedence.

Lie!Lie!Piper's brain told her even though her concious said otherwise.

" word ,I know that he still loves he told me when he was still here 'I could never forget you and I'll always love you'.You know?"Piper told her trying to conceal that she was lying.

"Yeah,I know.I'll see 'ya at lunch okay sis?P3 right?"said Pruedence getting off of the bed then.

"yeah,P3."Piper answered.

Pruedence then left the Prue was out of earshot Piper pulled out the letter from under her pillow and held it close to her chest.

"Whatever the secret is Leo I'll keep til we meet again."

That night after Piper had worked her usual at club P3 and had hung out with her sisters, Piper returned to her room to find another letter left again by Leo.

Piper picked it up delicately and carefully tore it open.

The letter read this:

_Piper,_

_If the founders find out that I've been sending love letters to you then my secret has been found and not kept. The secret is me sending my love to you. I'm not suppose to be in contact with you in any way, shape, or form. That is until my case here is over. I'm sorry if you feel responsible for this,but believe me Piper,you're not. If they find out that I've been sending my love to you they will not send me back to you. I'll never get to see you again. Don't mourn for me though Piper. I'll always love you no matter what happens. Even if I'm thousands or millions of miles away from you._

_Love,_  
_Leo Wyatt_

Piper's eyes brimmed with tears as she finished reading the last of the ,God!Oh,Leo!She then stuffed the letter under her pillow along with the other letter she had gotten from Leo earlier that day. She couldn't believe dare those Founders do this to her and Leo!They had done nothing wrong!Nothing!And yet they still try to separate them!

Piper felt like beating the crap out of every single one of the Founders if Leo got taken away from her in the end. She didn't 'd find a way up there,and when she would they'd all be sorry that they'd ever messed with her!Or the charmed ones for that matter.

There was a knock on the door to her room again.

"Piper,honey?"

It was Phoebe. Piper dried her eyes.

"In a minute." Piper called back.

Wait a minute...Phoebe?!She was supposed to be out on a date with Cole right now! Something was off kilter. Way off kilter. Well, thought Piper as she went to answer the door, if it's a demon I can just freeze it! That's why I have an active power.

Piper opened the door."Hey."mumbled Piper.

Phoebe walked in and gave her middle sis a big hug."Miss me?"

Miss me?

"Uh-...Phoebe? Aren't you suppose to be gone out on your date with Cole?"Piper asked.

Suddenly Phoebe's vocal cords changed and started to sound just like Leo's voice instead.

"Piper,it's me."he/she whispered.

"Leo? How? Why did you morph into Phoebe?What's going on?"Piper felt so confused.

"Sit down and I'll tell you before I have to return to my mission."Leo told switched his vocal chords back to sounding like Phoebe's again incase the Founders were watching.

Piper cautiously and curiously followed Leo to the bed.

"Leo?What are you doing here?"asked Piper totally bewildered.

"I'm afraid that i can't see you anymore."Leo gently broke to her.

"What?!Leo this can't be I mean you just sent me a letter today about you and me and this being a secret and everything!What happened?"freaked Piper.

"One of the other whitelighter informants caught me delivering the letter in secret to you and they told the founders. My cover's blown!I'm not even suppose to be they knew I'd be dead."Leo confessed.

"No! Oh,this is all my fault.I can't believe this!I won't!Leo i love say it isn't don't go."Piper were already starting to flow down her face.

"Piper i'm sorry.I'm not going to be your whitelighter forgive 's not your fault either Piper.I did this on my own actions.I knew the consequences and i did this for ,I...we have to pay the consequences."Leo explained.

"I won't face can fight this Leo.I know we can." Piper said.

"Piper we can' always remember this where ever i am i will always love matter how far away i am from we will find a way to see eachother again i know we will."Leo said wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Piper sniffled."Will you at least morph back into yourself so it'll be easier when i do something?"

Leo morphed from looking like Phoebe to looking like himself again and asked curiously,"Do what?"

"This."replied leaned over and kissed Leo softly on the intensed and then relaxed into the deepened the kiss that Piper was giving him.

"I love you."Piper whispered between the kiss.

Leo gently moved his lips away from hers."I love you too."he he orbed away.

Leo was gone.

"NOOOOOOO!LEO!"Piper cried out in anguish.

Leo's secret of giving her love letters had been couldn't have been more angry than ever at the founders.

Piper woke up in bed with a had dreamt about Leo and him giving her love letters in it all been a dream and nothing but a dream? And if so where was Leo? Piper could only wonder.

The End


End file.
